Power Rangers: One For All
by Roberts09
Summary: "When we became a team; it wasn't as easy as making eye contact. We were forced together. You all wanted the same thing. We all had separate dreams." As extra security for Beacon, Ozpin goes to his old friend Zordon and asks for the power rangers help to help the future hunters and huntresses. Slight Crossover Power Rangers
1. Chapter 0

The rain continued to pour as both humans and faunas tried to run for cover as the rain started to grow heavier with flashes of lightning streaming across the sky and crashes of thunder sounded off across the skies of Vale. As the thunder and lightning clashed with each other, a newly wedded couple were putting a closed sign on their shop door as the young man put a hand through his messy brown hair and smiled at his beautiful wife as she smiled back at him. The couple walked down the main road when the man bought out a umbrella and put it over the two of them. The two continued to walk down the road passing small children running away from their parents. The couple walked down a dark alley as the rain continued to pour down when a loud bang was heard behind them.

"Look what we have here." A voice spoke out in the darkness; the couple spun around to see a group of four henchmen wearing suits with a red blade. The man stepped in front of his wife as the henchmen started to surround them.

"You shouldn't be out this late." The lead henchmen drawled and stepped closer to the couple. He moved one step closer and fiddled with the man's suit as he tapped him on the cheek.

"I don't want to hurt any of you; especially your lovely wife." He said as the man glared at him and grabbed his wife's hand. The wife whispered in his ear as he nodded slowly.

"Alright, just don't hurt us." The leader smiled and clapped his hands and waited to be handed their stuff. Another crash of thunder and the street lamps shut of with a bang.

"What the hell?!" The leader shouted as the rain continue to lash against his sunglasses. He heard shouts of pains and screaming as the lights turned back on and the leader looked around and only saw himself.

"Who's there?" The only thing the leader could hear was footsteps in the darkness as they crashed against the puddles in the alley. What the leader didn't expect was a suit of red armor stepping out.

"Thank you for making my night interesting." The suit of armor said in a slight robotic voice but a slight hint of an accent could still be heard. The leader growled and charged the red ranger as he brought the sword to swipe at him. The ranger ducked and used his leg to swipe at the leader. The leader jumped and tried to swinging his sword at him. The ranger caught the blade between his right hand as the leader struggled to move his sword.

"This can't be happening; you're not real!" He shouted in the ranger's face, the ranger took the weapon out of his hand and threw it to the side and grabbed the leader by his throat.

"Your going to re-evaluate your life choices." He said as the leader struggled for air, he bought his fist back and knocked the leader out. He dropped him and stretched his arm before he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see the married couple walking slowly towards him to see if he is a threat or not. He smiled under his mask and walked up to the couple.

"You kids should get out of here before the boys in blue come." He remarked nicely as the man stepped forward and stuck out his hand to shake.

"Thank you for saving our lifes." The man nervously said, the ranger tilting his head as he laughed quietly before accepting the hand.

"She seems like a good person." He said nodding his head to the woman standing there quietly who looked up with a pink tint on her cheeks.

"Look after herf." The ranger said with a two finger salute before the couple ran off and the ranger stood there smiling at the two of them. Police sirens could be heard as rain cascaded down the outside of his helmet.

"That's my cue to leave." He remarked before pressing a few buttons on his left arm to activate his jumper jets as he flew from the scene.

He looked down over the city of Vale as he flew over the tall buildings of Vale with the rain still hammering down. The quiet of the night was shortly broken as the hud of his helmet started to light up.

"Ranger." A robotic male voice spoke out from the privacy of the armor as the ranger continued to fly.

"Yes Alpha?" He replied with doing a couple of barrel rolls as he continued to fly to his destination.

"Incoming phone call from ; should I patch her through?" He replied with a confirmation as his hud changed from the landscape he was looking at to a video call.

"Matt!" A concerned female's voice rang out as he looked at the hud. She was around 19 years old and had flowing blond hair which was tied up in a ponytail and she had ocean blue eyes which werre shining with concern.

"Hey Ally." He replied non-chalently as he moved her to a small part of the hud screen so he can see where he was going.

"Where are you? We all agreed to meet here at 7." She said as he noticed he was past the city boundaries and was flying over a forest.

"Sorry I lost track of time but I am nearly there, I promise." Matt replied as he noticed the trees starting to die out as he started his descent.

"Alright well I'll meet you inside with the rest of us." She responded before her video shut off as he landed and looked around at his surroundings, he saw a big field of grass with a collection of rocks. He walked up to the collection of rocks and stood in front of it before putting his hand on the rock and letting it push in. He saw a door materialize in the rocks as he walked in and saw an elevator. He stepped in and the elevator shot down and came to a sudden stop as the red ranger stepped out and was hit with a bright light.

He looked around to see rocks overlooking the main rooms and the illumination from the massive tv screen with camera's looking over the city of Vale when he looked this right to see a flat wall with a few bumps in it.

"I'm home!" He yelled as he continued to walk down the stairs as his suit started to dematerialize, the suit fully come off and there stood a man around the same age as Ally with brown hair tied up in a bun as his purple eyes wandered over to the door closest to him. This is Matt Roberts; the red ranger.

"Welcome home Red." Matt turned to the left to see a face replace the flat wall as the face smiled at him.

"Nice to see you again as well Zordon." Matt replied respectfully before looking around the cave.

"Where are the others? I was the one being grilled by Ally." Matt remarked speaking about the Pink Ranger and his closest friend on the team, Ally Powers.

"They are in the training room, I requested to speak to you alone." Zordon replied as he looked over at the main table.

"Look at the screen Matt." Matt walked over and saw a regal looking academy on the screen.

"Beacon Academy." Zordon answered Matt's unasked question as he smiled sadly. "Have you ever heard of it?" Matt shrugged his shoulders and put his hands on the table.

"Only that it's a school for hunters and huntresses in training." Matt replied taking his watch off. The watch flashed with the reds symbol as Matt placed underneath his picture on the main table.

"Exactly and that it is run by my old friend, Ozpin." Matt looked at Zordon before walking up to the screen.

"What does this have to do with me or the rangers more precise? We're no students" Matt asked tilting his head as he heard the training simulator in the other room turn off and the shuffling of people.

"Ozpin has asked for my help, he is afraid that there is a war coming." Matt was about to ask Zordon to continue but he heard a scoff from behind him.

"Isn't there always a war happening these days?" Brad Adams asked rhetorically as he walked through to the main screen as he looked at Matt slightly nodding at him. He is wearing a black shirt with black shorts indicating he just came from training. He is the black ranger.

"Why don't you let him finish?" Jordon Jackson replied harshly as he put back on his brown leather jacket as he tried to move his brown messy hair out of his eyes. He is the blue ranger.

"Thank you Black and Blue." Zordon said looking at them both before turning back to Matt.

"The help he has asked for his to help his students prepare for what's coming." Zordon continued as the three boys stood around the table looking at each other.

"With me stuck in the Matrix, I can not help him but you my rangers can." Matt turned around to see Ally walk through the training door smiling softly at him before walking next to him and standing next to her place at the table. She was the pink ranger.

"If we want to learn more about this queen, this might be our best shot." Jordon remarked from the left of Matt. They had all heard of the queen from Zordon but still didn't know who she was.

"And we might find a way to get Zordon out of the matrix." A quiet voice spoke behind Matt as he looked around to see a girl wearing a yellow top and black hair tied up in a bun walk up to the table. She was the yellow ranger.

"It's a new adventure I guess." Brad shrugged his shoulders as he smirked at the possibility of a new adventure. Matt smiled slightly and looked at Ally who was fiddling with her bracelet on her left wrist before clutching her wrist in determination.

"Its going to be different." She said looking to Matt as she shrugged her shoulders lightly, Matt nodded and looked to his left wrist where he saw his little sister name tattoed in black ink, Matt looked up and saw Zordon looking at Matt waiting for his answer

"We going to do it." Matt started looking at his teammates. "And we're going to find out who this queen is and we going to prove to her." Matt then looked up at Zordon determined as the others nodded in confidence.

"That nobody messes with the power rangers." 

**I don't own RWBY/Power Rangers**

 **Hey Guys; this is a slight crossover with powerr rangers but with OC's instead**

 **Summary: "When we became a team; it wasn't as easy as making eye contact. We were forced together. You all wanted the same thing. We all had separate dreams."**

 **As extra security for Beacon, Ozpin goes to his old friend Zordon and asks for the power rangers help to help the future hunters and huntresses.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

The only thing Matt could hear was the running of the bullhead's engine and Brad in the corner singing along to the in-flight music; badly Matt deduced with a small smile. He looked around to see the others trying to keep themselves busy whilst the bullhead took them to Beacon Academy. After Zordon told them about the back story they would be using in Beacon and reminding them once again what were the rules of the power rangers; the rangers are now on their way to the prestigious academy.

"So, we're teachers but not really?" Jordon asked playing on his scroll playing the latest Dust Crush. Matt turned from the window he was looking at and shrugged his shoulders as Ally came forward.

"Some of us will be helping the teachers in classes and some of us will be stationed with teams; think of us like teacher aid's." Ally stated playing with her morpher on her wrist, Jordon nodded and went back focusing on his scroll. Ally walked over next to Matt and playfully pushed him as she mock-glared at him.

"Sometimes I think I'm the leader." Ally nudged him as he chuckled before looking back outside the window looking at the landscape of Vale.

"You okay?" Ally looked on concern as Matt looked deep in thought before shaking his head moving his head to look at Ally.

"Yeah, I'm fine; just thinking about everything." Matt smiled at her showing her he was fine before Ally could say anything, Amy came over with her scroll and looking thoughtful at it.

"Hey Matt; I think I've done some upgrades to our armour." Amy gestured to her scroll which Matt could see had their suits of armour on it.

"Sweet, thanks for that Ames." Matt smiled at her as she nodded and walked over to Jordon to show him the designs. Matt noticed the change of alteration as he smiled slightly.

"Prepare for landing; we're coming up on Beacon."

The bullhead landed with a loud clank when the landing gear hit the landing pad of Beacon Academy as the engines turned off. The side door opened and the rangers jumped out one by one with their respective shoulder bags on their shoulder. Matt looked straight ahead and saw tall towers and a couple of big buildings.

"This is not bad." Brad remarked as he popped his back and yawned loudly, Matt rolled his eyes and started to walk forward with the rest of the rangers following him.

"It's a bit quiet." Amy remarked as she looked around the hallways of Beacon Academy with the other four looking around at the antiques and the paintings. Matt look at his morpher and pressed a button on it which allowed his helmet to cover his face. Matt looked at the hud and saw the ranger's aura and their respective colours; he then silently used the x-ray vision and looked through the walls to see multiple auras and got the distance. Matt waved his hand over his watch and the helmet disappeared to see the others looking expectantly.

"Come on, they're all in auditorium; we're a couple of minutes away." They silently walked through the halls and a couple of minutes, they came up to two push doors.

"And this is it." Jordon remarked, the rest of the rangers looked at Matt as he sighed and pushed the two doors. As soon as the door opened, the only thing they could hear was clapping and they were surrounded by students all looking at the stage.

"And finally; Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long; you four collected the White Knight piece and will be named Team 'RWBY' led by…." Matt noticed the old man with grey hair speaking into the microphone with a mug in his left hand and a cane in the other.

"Ruby Rose." Matt finally noticed the four girls on stage as the rest of the students clapped. Matt stared at the one named Ruby who was being hugged by the blonde one.

"She has silver eyes." Matt heard Jordon mutter under his breath with Ally and Amy looking at him confused. Matt noticed Ozpin looking directly into the crowd and he knew that he was looking at him. Ozpin smiled slightly and tapped the microphone to get all of the student's attention once again.

"And on even more exciting news, I'm proud to announce the new teacher aids: Amy Matthews, Brad Adams, Jordon Jackson, Ally Powers and Matt Roberts." He started to clap in the microphone as all the students turned around to look at the group of five. The loud clapping started once again with Brad waving happily with Matt looking at Ozpin directly.

"This will certainly be an interesting year." Ozpin noted.

The crowd started to disperse as all the students started to get their dorm numbers and all the important information regarding their school. Matt stepped forward with the rest of the rangers slowly with Ozpin smiling at the team. A strict looking woman with her blonde hair and glasses on the edge of her nose walked forward with her playing on her scroll walk next to Ozpin. Soon enough, it was just Ozpin, the strict looking woman and the rangers.

"Welcome Power Rangers." Ozpin smiled when Ozpin said rangers, the strict looking woman looked up from her scroll and looked in shock at the teenagers.

"Headmaster; you can't be serious." Glynda Goodwitch said in disbelief as she looked at the people in front of her. Ally raised her eyebrow at her with Brad looking hurt at that remark.

"What's that meant to mean?" Brad asked indignantly with Amy looking down shyly with Jordon glaring at the teacher. Matt chuckled softly and pressed his watch as his suit materialize around his body. Goodwitch looked on in shock as the red ranger stood in front of her and Ozpin.

"Trust me; we're the real thing." Matt said deadpanned before changing back to his casual clothes and looking at Ozpin.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice." Ozpin remarked putting out his hand, Matt shook it as the rest of the rangers introduced themselves to the headmaster and the headmistress. Ozpin gestured to a hallway and they followed the headmaster and Goodwitch. As they walked along, Ozpin explained how they would assist teachers in their class and how Goodwitch would send their schedules to their scroll.

"We have a room set up for the five of you of course which is on the same level as the first years." Ozpin explained with Matt and Ally nodding along to his explanation, Amy looking at the engineering of his office and Jordon was showing Brad something on his scroll.

"You seem like an interesting five." Ozpin referred to Jordon, Amy and Brad as Matt chuckled softly before shaking his head and smiling.

"We're dysfunctional but we're family." Matt responded nodding slightly at the rangers, Ozpin nodded and bid farewell to the rangers. The rangers started to leave and when they all entered the elevator, Matt turned around before the door closed.

"Why do I think your not telling us everything?" Matt asked and before the door fully closed, he saw Ozpin smile slightly before the door closed fully. Matt narrowed his eyes at the elevator, Matt felt the jolt of the elevator as they started to go down with the rangers standing in silence.

"That guy gives me the creeps." Amy quietly remarked scratching her arms softly, Ally grabbed her hand in support with Jordon nodding.

"Let's keep our minds open; the problem is that he already knows our identity." Matt remarked looking at his morpher, he felt his scroll vibrate in his pocket as Ally dug hers out of her own pocket and looked at the screen.

"Room 113." Ally gestured to her scroll with a nod of her head at her scroll, Matt bit his lip and heard the ding of the elevator and the door opening. As soon as the door opened, the first thing Matt saw was silver eyes clashing with his purple eyes.

"Oh my god, sorry!" The girl exclaimed loudly taking a step back from the elevator letting the rangers get out. Matt smiled and accepted the apology as he looked into her eyes.

"It's okay; your Ruby, right?" Matt asked smiling sticked his hand, Ruby grabbed it with enthusiasm and shook it brightly.

"That's right, Ruby Rose; Leader of Team RWBY!" She exclaimed loudly with the others excusing themselves and going to go find their room. They quickly introduced themselves to Ruby before walking off to find the room. Matt smiled at his team before turning back to see Ruby with water building in her eyes.

"Sorry, was I to loud?" Ruby asked her hands flying to her mouth, Matt quickly shook his head and chuckled softly.

"No problem, we've all had a long day." Matt remarked before looking at Ruby's attire.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? I know you've just had intuition." Matt winced in sympathy recalling what Ozpin told him about what the teams had to do with the intuition. Ruby explained to Matt how she wanted one last walk before she fully became a student.

"Well as a teacher aid, I'm going to walk you back to your room." Matt stated putting a hand on Ruby's back leading her back to her room. The two walked in silence as Matt looked around at the room doors that looked all the same. They stopped in front of a room which Matt could slightly hear two people arguing.

"This is my room." Ruby smiled and chuckled as the arguing got gradually louder between the two people.

"The leader better sort that out." Ruby giggled as she started to open the door to her room, Matt saw her enter the room before walking down the hallway to his room. He slowed down his pace as he just wanted to relax before going back into the hustle and bustle of his team. He slowly came in front of the rangers newly appointed room and sighed to himself. This was the start of everything.


End file.
